A Miko's Transformation
by CruoGoddess
Summary: ON HOLD!Kagome has a new ability, one that could change her very life. Rated for language. RR
1. Default Chapter

A Miko's Transformation

This is the basic disclaimer for the rest of the chapters. I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters except for Jourian so ya can't sue me this time.

The time line for this is about two years after the beginning of the entire quest and Kagome is 17 years old. This is important to know.

Because of a family curse or gift(depending on your point of view) the first born child of every family is able to turn into any kind of demon until they reach the age of 18. Then they must choose one form of demon for the rest of their lives or die.

The main demon types are: Wolf, Dog, Cat, Hawk, and Kitsune

You decide what type of demon ya want Kagome to be but be warned I am a sadistic author and I have many surprises up my sleeve.


	2. Chapter 1

A Miko's Transformation

Author's Note: At the end of this chapter there will be a choice for you to make. Choose wisely and Kagome will be with her true love. Choose incorrectly and Sango will lose her true love.

Chapter One

"Kagome, honey, I need to talk with you in private." Mrs. Hirigashi said walking to the well.

"Alright, mom, I'll be there in a minute." Kagome yelled from her bedroom.

Running down the stairs with her backpack, Kagome went to the well where her mother was waiting patiently.

"You probably already know what I'm going to say, but I will say it anyways, you need to find the type of demon you want to be, you are already 17 and you don't have much time left." her mother said handing Kagome a rose colored pendent with a demon claw etched on it.

"Keep this with you always to protect you." with that Kagome's mom left her daughter deep in thought.

Kagome nodded her head alittle stunned that her mother just gave her the family demon pendent.

'This means that it really is time for me to start changing into different demon forms.' she mused jumping into the well.

Once on the other side, Kagome was immediately pounced on my a small red and orange kitsune.

"Kagome you have to save me from Inu-Yasha, he's been using me as a punching bag!" Shippo cried climbing up onto her shoulder.

"Don't worry, your safe now." Kagome murmured calming the kit down.

As the duo started walking towards the village, Kagome lost herself in deep thoughts about her demon forms.

'I could become a kitsune, that way I could protect and care for Shippo like I should.' Kagome thought quickly glancing at the kit who was currently going through her bag looking for treats.

Unaware of where she was going, Kagome bumped into a solid wall or what felt like a solid wall, until it opened its mouth.

"Oi, wench, watch where your going." a gruff voice scolded holding onto her arms making sure that she didn't fall.

"Sorry, Inu-Yasha, I just have alot on my mind at the moment."

The hanyou huffed at her apology but let the incident slide without making a big deal out of it like he usually would, until he got a good look at her face.

"You look like hell, woman, are you alright?" Inu-Yasha inquired getting closer to her face to make sure that she was okay.

"It's nothing Inu-Yasha, I just AAAAAAACCCCCCCHOOOOOOOOOO!" 

In a bright flash of light, that temporarily blinded both demons, Kagome felt the beginnings of the transformation into the first of many demon forms that she would go through.

Once Shippo and Inu-Yasha were able to see correctly again they saw a female kitsune in Kagome's place. Her long white hair was hanging down to her hips and her gold eyes were wide with shock.

"What the hell.....who are you?" Inu-Yasha demanded pulling out the testaiga.

"It's me, Kagome, listen Inu-Yasha would I really have Shippo on my shoulder if I had tried to kill myself?" she grounded out knocking the sword away with a flick of her wrist.

"What the hell happened to you?" he yelled again only this time he grabbed her arm to pull her closer, inspecting her ears, hair, eyes, and finally her tail.

"Momma, are you alright?" came a timid cry from her shoulder, reminding her of the baby kitsune on her shoulder.

"I'm okay, but I suggest that we find the others so that I don't have to repeat this over and over." Kagome moaned walking towards Kaede's hut where she found the others.

Once the others were convinced that it was really Kagome only in a demon form they settled down and waited patiently for her to begin explaining what was going on and why. During her explanation Sango had leaned closer to her and began to examine her the same way Inu-Yasha had done.

"So you have the ability to become any type of pure blooded demon?" Miroku asked trying to comprehend everything that he had just heard.

"Until my 18th birthday and then I have to choose a form and stay that way forever."

During the entire explanation Inu-Yasha had been sitting in his corner silently, until he couldn't contain his rage any longer.

"I don't believe this, all you have to do is wait and suddenly your a pure demon!" he yelled before storming out of the hut.

Stunned Kagome sat back down on her mat, half confused and half guilty at the half-breeds statement and what it meant to her.

"Forget him, momma, now you can be kitsune and nobody will be able to say your not my mother!" Shippo squealed jumping into her lap and snuggling up against her stomach.

"Yes but Shippo, you have to remember that until I reach my 18th birthday that I will keep changing into different demon forms."

Shippo looked down for a few minutes before realizing something that could help persuade his mother to remain kitsune when the time came for her to decided.

'Momma needs a mate, I'm sure that's one of the main reasons that could sway her decision.'

"How are you going to choose which type of demon to be?" Shippo asked with a small glint in his eyes.

Unaware of the kit's motives, Kagome thought back to what her mother had told her.

"Well I need a mate with a true heart and loves me for me or else I won't be able to keep the demon form I want and I will revert back to human and then I might die if I do."

Nodding thoughtfully the kitsune crossed his arms and began to ponder this while Miroku and Kaede asked her questions.

"How long will you retain this form?" the monk asked inching closer to the now demon miko.

"For two weeks and then I will go back to human for another two weeks." Kagome said playing with her tail.

"So child, ye are a true demon at this very moment?" Kaede inquired.

Kagome nodded not really understanding where this was heading and waited for her mentor to finish.

"Then how is it that ye are still able to hold the sacred jewel and keep it purified, where as most demons would start to burn or the jewel would go black." the old miko asked crouching down in front of the stunned girl.

"I hadn't really thought about that, I guess because I still have my miko powers."

The others nodded, agreeing with the transformed miko and soon they began discussing how Kagome's new form would aide them in battle and unknown to Kagome, Miroku had started to inch closer to fox girl.

"Since your a kitsune, you'll have the ability to transform into different things." Sango said eyeing Miroku warily before knocking the monk in the head with her boomerang just to make sure he didn't try anything.

"That's right, momma, I could teach you if you want me to." Shippo stated pulling Kagome to the hut's entrance.

"Hold on Shippo, let me get my bow, just so I have something to fight with if I can't get control of my new powers."

Smirking Shippo ran on ahead making sure that the clearing he had chosen was empty, he sent up a howl that would call any male kitsune's in the area to his aid and his mother's.

'If this works like I planned, momma will find a good mate and will stay kitsune.' Shippo thought waiting patiently for someone to enter the clearing.

The sound of rustling leaves caught his attention and suddenly a strange male fox demon appeared, a few minutes ahead of Kagome who had an arrow ready to launch.

Startled by the appearance of the male demon Kagome dropped her bow and arrows, taking up an instinctive stance born of pure instinct.

Confused the newcomer put up his hands in a gesture of peace and made sure that he stayed completely still until he was sure that Kagome wouldn't attack him.

"I don't mean you any harm, but I heard a kit's cry and came to see what was wrong, please don't hold this against me my dear fox." 

Turning to Shippo, Kagome saw a guilty look pass over his face and suddenly understood who had sent up that howl and walked over to him.

"Shippo, did you send up that howl on purpose?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Shippo glanced over at the male and saw the stern glance he was giving him and the lustful look he was giving his mother.

"I think I'm in trouble."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Inu-Yasha has no romantic interest in Kagome in this story so please don't kill me.

Please vote now:

Wolf

Dog

Cat

Hawk

Kitsune


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, but I can dream, can't I?

Author's Note: It could be a little bit longer to get the third chapter out, cause I haven't really finished it yet.

Chapter Two

Kagome stared in shock at her surrogate son before turning to look at the stranger.

"Who are you and why are you here?!" Kagome demanded throwing her hands up in the air at the man's teasing look.

"I am Jourian, leader of the Southern Kitsune clan and I was seeking an old friend of mine when I heard the kit's cry." Jourian explained glancing at the now cowering Shippo.

"Alright then, I'm here now so you can leave." Kagome said dismissing Jourian and walking over to her son.

"I'm afraid I cannot leave just yet." Jourian said with a smirk.

Stunned Kagome spun around and growled at him as he came closer to her.

"And why the hell not?" she growled staring him square in the eye.

"One because your mate has not yet arrived and second I don't see how you are able to protect that child." Jourian replied watching her carefully, gauging her reaction.

Kagome couldn't believe what this stranger was saying and slowly walked up to him until they were inches apart and gave him a cold and brittle smile.

"If you think that for one minute that I can't take care of my son, then you are sadly mistaken." Kagome snarled balling her fist up and sending it straight into his face.

Smiling at the look on Kagome's face, Jourian caught her fist easily before it was able to connect with his face and spun her around till she was nestled in his arms and unable to move.

"That child can't possibly be yours, you have no mark announcing you as someone else's mate and your also to pure to have had a child." he said pulling her even closer and smelling her hair and skin.

"I claim his as my son and that's all you need to know."

Jourian smirked even more and bent down to kiss her when a sudden gust of wind caused him to loose his grip on Kagome.

"Who the hell are you and where is Kagome?" an angry voice shouted drawing their attention to an angry wolf demon who was holding Shippo in his arms.

"Kouga, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked walking up to the confused prince.

"Kagome, what the hell has happened to you?" Kouga asked turning Kagome around in a full circle to get a good look at her.

"It only lasts for two weeks, so there is really no need to worry." she said soothing the wolf's fur.

Jourian finally got over his shock and leapt to his feet and stalked over to the two friends and grabbed Kagome's hand pulling her towards him in an over protective manner.

"Listen wolf boy, I claim her as my mate, now fuck off!!!" Jourian snapped baring his teeth.

Kouga froze in shock, unable to comprehend what had just happened, until Kagome screamed his name, snapping him out of his shock.

"Get back here with my woman!" Kouga howled launching himself at the male kitsune.

Fortunately or unfortunately, Inu-Yasha appeared along with Sango and Miroku and immediately jumped into the fray.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inu-Yasha shouted slashing at both Jourian and Kouga.

"Yeah, but I would feel even better if this ass would let me go!" she screamed clawing at the arms holding her.

"Hey, dog-turd, I'll help you kill this guy if you promise to leave me alone when I come to visit my woman." Kouga announced giving the struggling hanyou a smug smirk.

"I would rather hand my soul to Naraku on a silver platter, along with the jewel."

Kouga only laughed harder as the fox continued to evade everyone's attempts to dislodge Kagome from his grasp.

"Inu-Yasha, swallow your damn pride and accept Kouga's offer already!" Sango yelled throwing her boomerang at the kitsune's feet.

Inu-Yasha let out a loud growl and stomped over to where the wolf prince was rolling on the ground laughing.

"Alright, I won't interfere with you seeing Kagome." he grounded out staring at the trees over Kouga's head, refusing to watch the wolf leap up in triumph, until he yelled out something that shocked everyone.

"Don't worry my love, I will save you!"

Jourian fell over slightly, giving Kouga just the opening he needed to snatch Kagome and make a run for it, as everyone else began to doubt the wolf's sanity, until they saw the results of his action.

"That teaches you to mess with my woman!" a shout came from the surrounding woods along with hysterical laughter from a child.

Jourian now angered by Kouga's arrogance tried to go after them but was stopped by a well aimed shot to the back of the head by Sango's boomerang.

"Now that he's out of the way, lets go make sure Kagome's okay."

All three adults ran in the direction that the shout had come from and were greeted by the sight of Kagome and Shippo playing while Kouga watched on.

"Kagome your alright!" Sango half yelled engulfing her friend and sister in a hug.

"Yeas we were very worried when Shippo said that someone was trying to kidnap and mate with you." Miroku added sitting down beside the girls.

"Unlike you pathetic humans, I picked up on Kagome's distress and came to her rescue." Kouga said coming up behind her and nuzzling the top of her head.

A distinctive growl vibrated through the clearing and looking up they saw Inu-Yasha glaring at the wolf and muttering under his breath, causing Kagome, Kouga, and Shippo to blush deeply.

"**INU-YASHA SIT!!!!!!!!"**

Many large crashes filled the air and caused the human occupants to wince, while the demons smirked and glared.

"Watch your language when your around Shippo or I will be forced to hurt you." Kagome said no even looking at the enraged hanyou.

"What did he say?" Miroku asked quickly recovering from his shock.

"Using every swear word imaginable and unimaginable, he began at Kouga's ancestors and ended with my intelligence."

Looking at the now blushing Inu-Yasha, they noticed many fleeting shadows pass through the trees, causing Shippo to jump in Kagome's lap in fear.

"Who are they?" Shippo asked cowering in his mother's lap.

"Don't worry, kit, that's just the rest of my wolf tribe and they won't come closer unless I let them." Kouga said walking to the tree line and yelling something that none of the people present could make out.

A tremendous crash followed by exciting yelps and howls caused most of the warriors, even Kouga, to jump into the air a little and to draw their weapons.

Only Kagome and Shippo remained seated, both smiling when they finally realized who was making all that noise even before all the pups ran into the clearing.

"Sister, are you okay, do you want us to kill the fox for you?" an overeager wolf pup asked jumping up and down trying to catch his sister's attention.

Suddenly hearing a more excited yelp and howl, Kagome looked over the heads of the pups, to see Ginta speeding towards her with a huge smile on his and literally pounced on her.

"Sister, guess what good news I've brought for you today!" he said spinning Kagome around faster and faster till they were nothing but a blur.

"I can't think with you spinning me!" she yelled laughing.

Ginta smiled even bigger, coming to an abrupt stop and tossing her to an amused Kouga, who caught her with ease.

"I found out something you've been hiding from us." 

Everyone looked at the rapidly paling girl and at the bouncing wolf with curiosity and suspicion, guessing this good news for the wolves and bad for the rest.

"What is it?"

"Your really half wolf demon and you've been hiding it from the rest of us using your magic!" Ginta said with a proud smile, totaly oblivious to the stunned people surrounding them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Okay people, you now know who the wolf and fox are, most of you have figured out the dog is Sesshomaru. But I refuse to tell you who the cat and hawk are but if you had a weird sense of humor you would pick the cat!

Standing so far:

Kitsune: 10

Dog: 10

Wolf:8

Cat: 4

Hawk: 2


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha and I never will so quit tryin ta sue me dammit!!!

Author's Note: Alright ya'll can kill me now, I know its been a long time but try and work with me, I have big time writers block.

Alright the Hawk is.......... MIROKU!!!!

The Cat is........Naraku!!!!

Are ya surprised? hope so, please remember to vote once your done and tell what you think about the little kitty and hawk thing.

One other thing for people who can't read................

INU-YASHA AND KAGOME WILL NOT BE PAIRED UP IN THIS STORY SO GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEADS PEOPLE WHO KEEP COMPLAINING ABOUT THAT, THE ONLY DOG DEMON IS SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

on with the story

Chapter 3

****

"What the FUCK!!!!!!"

The resounding scream that echoed throughout the forest was what everyone else was thinking except an exasperated Kagome. Pushing on Kouga's chest, she was able to catch his attention and motion for him to put her down on the ground.

"Kagome, what is he talking about?" the wolf prince inquired unsuccessfully keeping the hope out of his voice and continued to stare at Kagome until she became uncomfortable.

"Do you guys remember me telling you that the first born child of my family gets to become a full demon?"

At the nods of half the demons and all the humans, the young miko sighed painfully before dropping down onto the ground with a thud and grunt.

"My father was first born and he choose to become a wolf demon, so some of the abilities and characteristics were passed to me and my brother." she explained laying down on her back and starred up at the sky while everyone else processed this information.

Kouga and Inu-Yasha both stepped forward to voice a question that both of them were now bothered by, but both were stopped by the sound of a small voice that sounded like it was in tears.

"So you are going to become a wolf demon and leave me with Inu-Yasha!!" Shippo cried before running off into the darker parts of the forest that held the most powerful demons in the region.

"Shippo wait!"

As Kagome raced off after her pup, the others were standing in their places with uncomfortable looks on their faces trying to figure out how to make it up to the young pup.

"Feh. I'm going after her!" Inu-Yasha barked walking off in the direction Kagome and Shippo had or at least he tried to.

"I don't think so, my friend, Kagome needs to work this out on her own, not with your interference." Miroku said hitting the dog demon in the head with his staff and motioning the others to sit on him.

Kagome on the other hand was running through the woods at top speed, barely able to keep Shippo in her sights and he darted through smaller openings and as he dodged from left to right suddenly, until he stopped at the foot of the waterfalls.

"Shippo, stop please, let me explain." Kagome pleaded stopping far enough away from her son so as not to spook him.

The baby kitsune stopped and turned to face his mother with a look of total dejection on his face that quickly turned to absolute terror as he caught a glimpse at what was behind his mother.

"Momma, what out, behind you!"

Kagome jumped over to where Shippo was standing and made a frantic grab for her son, but was blown back by a combination of wind and fire. Glancing over to where her son still stood she made it to her feet and motioned for him to run to safety.

"Shippo, run and tell the others, quick!"

Nodding Shippo began a his frantic dash back to clearing where the others were screaming and yelling at the top of his lungs until he and Kouga met halfway and he was able to tell the wolf prince of what he saw.

"Kagura and some witch demon are trying to hurt momma!"

Meanwhile Kagome turned around to see one of Naraku's minions Kagura running after her son and another demon fading into the shadows, unsure of which one to follow, she made her way after Kagura only to be stopped by a black barrier.

"Show your face coward and fight me like a true demon!" she shouted calling upon a small fox flame in her hand ready to toss it at her opponent the first chance she got to.

Silence was her only answer until a low chilling laughter erupted from all around her, causing the fur on Kagome's tail to stand out and the flame in her hand to disappear.

"Your not a true demon, so why should I face you, I know all about your kind my dear."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome shouted desperately trying to call her fox fire back to her hand but unable to due to the spell that had been cast by the laughter.

"Protector of the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls and Princess of the Demon Shifter tribe, able to take the form of any demon until you reach of age and pick the form you like the best." the low voice said sending chills up and down Kagome's spine.

"You should be fun to play with my dear."

Before Kagome could reply a blinding pain shot through her entire body before sending her into oblivion and into the arms of her captor.

Smiling the figure stepped fully out of the shadows with Kagome in her arms and made a small mark on the back of her prisoners neck proclaiming her property of the demon witch.

"I'm sure I can fully play with your before I have to hand you over to my master or before your friends make an appearance and mess with your ability just enough to give you hell." the demon witch purred showing a full set of razor sharp teeth, many stained with blood.

As she made her way out of the small clearing into the deeper parts of the woods an even softer voice cut threw the air giving her a quick reminder of her true mission.

"Remeber witch that she will be my queen, do not try something that you might regret later on."

"Yes, My Lord Naraku."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well what do you think of my little chapter? Good? Bad? Could be better?

Well here are the standings so far:

Dog: 38

Wolf:24

Kitsune:19

Cat:7

Hawk:5


	5. You Must Read This to Understand What is...

Very Important Author's Note

To understand what is about to happen you must read this completely or else get lost in all the confusion.

****

Sora Moto- Thank you for giving me this wonderful idea. I read your review and decided to come up with an entirely new male fox. I will be taking my character from Yoko Kurama from YuYu Hakusho.

Note: This will not be a crossover but my new character will be like him and kinda act like him. But there is also another small matter. How do I bring him in the story and maybe get rid of Jourian if it comes to that?

Here are the ideas:

1.Have the new character rescue Kagome before she is brought before Naraku but has already been tortured.

2.Have Kagome brought to the dungeons in Naraku's castle and meet Jourian who is there and dying from too many wounds and then the new character save her.

3.Or the one I'm favoring, have Sesshomaru save her and run into the new fox and have them agree to protect Kagome until the others arrive or until she gains full control over her powers.

There are my ideas, please tell me which ones you guys like, I will mix two together if you want.

Also you can give me ideas for the new characters name, if you want or I can't sit here and pound my head into the table agonizing over a name.

Current Standings:

Dog: 52

Wolf: 37

Kitsune: 24

Cat: 7

Hawk: 5


	6. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha and I never will so there!  
  
Author's Note: Please don't kill me, but my computer has finally died and I wont be able to get another one for quiet awhile, so the updates will probably be kinda spaced out from now on.  
  
Riinika4 - Thank you for the names, I greatly appreciate them and yes I will be using one of the choices you gave me and also for your advice I will use part of it also. Hope you like it.  
  
Sunstar-1217 - Yes I have been thinking about doing an alternate ending if the votes are close enough and if people want me to do one or having Kagome mate with two demons if the votes are tied.  
  
Sora Moto - Thank you for the name it was a nice name but I decided to use another one, Sorry, but if you have any other advice I would love to hear it.  
  
Van-Stolin - Thanks for the idea of doing a prequel I might do it so that others might get the general idea of what the Demon Shifter tribe was about, but if I do it, none of the characters will appear till the very end.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Near the central most part of the Western Lands the demon witch was preparing for a ritual that would reek havoc with Kagome's shape shifting powers, making her miserable and possibly uncontrollable.  
  
Kagome had regained consciousness just in time to see the witch bring a knife down on her arm and take off a fair amount of skin and place the blood that was running down her arm in a bowel.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Kagome finally asked testing the ropes that held her down and found them tainted with a magic that not even she could undo.  
  
Smiling the demon witch walked over to Kagome and held her face in her hands and smiled at the bound kitsune with a smile that sent more shivers of disgust through Kagome's body and purred out her answer.  
  
"You are the last of your kind of course, I'm going to play with your gift, it should prove to be an interesting diversion for your friends to try and fix, while my Lord Naraku continues looking for the jewel shards."  
  
Walking back to the cauldron the witch continued to stir the potion while murmuring an incantation under her breath, so low that even with her demonic hearing Kagome was unable to understand any of the words.  
  
"Alright lets see if the potion worked as planned." the witch said pouring a small vile of the potion down Kagome's throat causing her to gag and cough until she passed out.  
  
  
  
"Yes, did it work as planned witch and was it worth your life?" another much colder voice questioned as the witch watched Kagome for any sign of disorder in her powers.  
  
Turning quickly she came face to face with both the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru, and the Lord of the Eastern Lands, Ryuukitsu.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, please forgive this old witch for trespassing on your lands." she said bowing to the irritated Lord.  
  
"Sess, this girl is still alive, but it looks like she will out of it for quiet awhile." the Eastern Lord stated from his position beside Kagome.  
  
Sesshomaru tilted his head in acknowledgment that he had heard his friend's statement and turned his attention back to the witch that had been trying to escape while he had turned to look at the young kitsune girl.  
  
"Stay where you are and tell me why you have trespassed on to my lands." he demanded appearing in front of the witch causing her to give a small scream of fright.  
  
"My Lord Naraku bid me to come to this place with the young demon shifter to perform a spell on her."  
  
"You lie, that race has been extinct for more than two hundred years, it is not possible for this child to be one." Sesshomaru countered grabbing the witch by the throat, he began to slowly squeeze the life out of her, almost missing her next few words.  
  
"She is the last of her kind and the princess." she gasped out making the Western Lord stop.  
  
"Explain and I might let you go." he demanded throwing her next to the still unconscious Kagome.  
  
"The young prince was sent to the future during the battle that destroyed all the demon shifters and that is his daughter, the young miko girl that travels with your half brother Inu-Yasha."  
  
Both Lords processed this information and looked at the young fox girl, Sesshomaru in shock that this young miko was the last of the most powerful demon race that had ever existed and Ryuukitsu in curiosity at seeing on of the fabled demon shifters in the flesh.  
  
"What did you do to her?" the kitsune lord inquired as he continued to study the girl in front of him.  
  
After a moment of hesitation from the old demon, both lords began to advance on her with their weapons drawn and looks of death on their faces.  
  
"Every time she thinks about another type of demon she will automatically change into that form until she thinks about another."  
  
Ryuukitsu stopped his advancement as he gave the witch a look of disbelief, before turning back to see Kagome wide awake and tearing at her restraints in fear.   
  
"Hold on little fox and I'll get you out of those things."  
  
Hearing this said Kagome lifted her head quickly and watched as a red and black colored fox make his way over to her and begin to work on the ropes until they gave way and she was freed.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked watching the new demon carefully as she tried to get some feeling back in her legs.  
  
"I am Ryuukitsu, Lord of the Eastern Lands." he said surprised that she didn't already know this information.  
  
Kagome thought hard about what she had just been told and suddenly remembered hearing that the lords of the Eastern and Western lands had taken to traveling together for fun.  
  
'That means that Sesshomaru is near by!' she thought trying to make sure the dog demon wasn't around.  
  
Ryuukitsu watched as the girl in front of him went several shades paler when she spotted his friend dealing with the demon witch and wondered what had happened to get such a reaction from the such a lovely kitsune.  
  
"Thank you for releasing me, but I have to get going now, bye." Kagome rushed bowing slightly before taking off into the woods leaving a confused and bewildered lord in her wake.  
  
"Ryu, are you really going to stand there like an idiot or help me catch that girl?" an amused voice asked cutting threw the fox's train of thought.  
  
"Don't worry Sess, she can't get far, after all she doesn't have complete control over her powers, I can tell, she will get exhausted before too long." the kitsune lord stated running off into the woods.  
  
Sesshomaru let a small smile grace his face before he also took off after his childhood friend and their new prey.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Trees whizzed by Kagome in a blur as she raced to get away from the two lords and into the protective circle of her friends and companions.  
  
As she continued at her break neck speed she was unable to fully stop when she saw a cliff coming into view and as she went over the edge the back of her shirt was grabbed and she was pulled back roughly and into the arms of Ryuukitsu.  
  
"Damn foolhardy wench, you should watch where your going, trying to get your self killed." a rough voice scolded her as she was held even tighter.  
  
"I agree with Ryu, you my dear shape shifter are much to valuable to lose to such a pitiable death." another voice added but much colder and more aloof.  
  
"Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered upon seeing him and struggled to get out of the kitsune's hold and failing miserably.  
  
"Tell me wench how I was unable to sense that you were a demon shifter every time I encountered you." Sesshomaru demanded looking Kagome straight in the eye.  
  
"A royal shape shifting demon can always mask their presence if they want to remain hidden." Kagome answered rushing threw her entire explanation not seeing the glint of amusement in either lords eyes.  
  
"Hold on a moment Sess, your going to take her word and not even let her change her form to something else, she could be lying?" Ryuukitsu suggested winking discreetly to his friend as he carried the bewildered Kagome to a safer clearing far away from the cliff.  
  
"But I can't change for another two weeks." Kagome protested as both demons looked at expectantly.  
  
"That is where you are wrong my dear little fox, just think about another demon form and you will be able to change to it." Sesshomaru countered.  
  
Kagome looked at both demons and realized that they weren't going to let up till she had done what they had asked of her and let out a humongous sigh to show her irritation and annoyance.  
  
"Alright, I'll try, but give me some room alright, you don't have to be so close." she demanded pushing the two frowning men back a few feet until she was satisfied with the distance between them.  
  
Kagome made sure that they weren't going to lunge at her in any minute and began to think of becoming something different and tried to think of something that would surprise them both.  
  
"AAAACCCHOOOO!!!"  
  
Sesshomaru and Ryuukitsu couldn't believe their eyes when the white and blue fox girl suddenly changed into a white tailed, red striped haired dog demon before their eyes.  
  
"Looks like I can change my form, thank you for the information Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said giving the stunned lord a mocking bow.  
  
Realizing that both of them were still in a state of shock Kagome turned around to run when she felt something soft and fluffy wrap around her waist and hoist her up into the air.  
  
"I do believe that you are now going to be a permanent guest at my house." a silky voice purred into her ear causing shivers of delight to run down her spine.  
  
"Yes I do believe that she would make a lovely mate for you my friend, if it wasn't for one thing."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Those glowing beads around your neck and her smug smile."  
  
Sesshomaru put his hand up around his neck to feel a small beaded necklace around his neck and glanced down to see Kagome giving him a smug smile before she shouted.  
  
"Down Boy!!!!"  
  
Ryuukitsu watched as the beads glowed even an even brighter pink and suddenly Sesshomaru was on the ground with Kagome sprawled on top of him shaking with laughter.  
  
"Now that, Fluffy, is how you subdue a demon." Kagome stated as she began to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"Wench, take these cursed things off at once!" Sess growled grabbing the laughing girl once the spell had worn off.  
  
"No way, the only way I will ever take them off is if you agree to help me."  
  
Sesshomaru gave his captive a disbelieving look and turned to look at his friend and found that he also had a string of beads around his neck that he had not noticed yet and had to give the girl credit for her cunning.  
  
"And what my dear lady do you want us to help you with?" Ryu inquired inching closer not watching Sess giving him a look to stop in his tracks.  
  
"STAY, you will help me get back to my friends and along the way if I sense any jewel shards you will help me get them, DOWN!" Kagome said subduing both demons.  
  
After a few more 'stays' and 'downs' both demons soon realized that if they wanted to keep this female in sight then they would have to agree to help her with her quest.  
  
"I will agree to your conditions." Ryuukitsu announced once he was finally able to get to his feet.  
  
"I will also help you." Sesshomaru stated kissing Kagome's hand.  
  
"Great, then lets move out and find my friends and some shards!" Kagome squealed bounding off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well what do ya think, R/R. I had to give Sess and Ryu short nicknames cause it takes a while to write them both out.  
  
I also took of the Hawk and Cat so now you only have to vote for three.  
  
Dog: 65  
  
Wolf: 42  
  
Kitsune: 28 


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha and I never will so stop it already will ya.

Author's Note: Alright since both Sesshomaru's and Ryuukitsu's are so long I am going to cut them down to little nicknames.

And one other thing, Kagome is kinda gonna be a little bit of a flirt in this, I mean with two hot guys who wouldn't be?

OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH yeah:

Ryuukitsu: he is kinda a darker colored version of Yoko Kurama, he has black fur with kinda fire designs on his tail and ears. Sorry about that.

Chapter Five

Three days had passed since Kagome had teamed up with Sesshomaru and Ryuukitsu, she had since gone through five more changes and was currently in a cat form watching both of her companions argue about which way to go.

"Look, Sess, if we go east then we will have gone in a complete circle and most likely run into those damn birds of paradise again, so I say we go north!" the irritated kitsune shouted.

"And I say we go east as to avoid the more heavily male populated areas to the north, remember who our companion is." the demon lord countered glancing over to where Kagome was sunning herself on a large boulder.

Ryuukitsu also turned to watch Kagome and mentally agreed that she should be kept away from other males, for their health.

"Look, my friend, all I'm saying is that we go in a different direction than what either one of us would go so that we aren't followed." Ryu argued stalking over to where Kagome was laying and plopped right down beside

her.

Sesshomaru growled in annoyance as he also stalked over to the boulder and sat on the other side of the amused cat girl and began to think about everything that was going on.

'I cant believe this female is able to make me do anything, as if I was only a pup!' Sess thought running over the past few days in his head and grimced mentally at all the things that he had done, that he would never do if he were with his other companions.

'But at least I'm not groveling.' he thought laughing out loud at Ryu's small perdicament.

"Please Kagome, I said I was only joking, I really am very sorry." the kitsune pleaded resting his head on Kagome's lap giving her his best version of a puppy dog look.

"That look wont work on me Ryu, I told you not to follow me and not only did you that, you came rushing out of the bushes like a mad man scaring me half to death." she tossed back, her tail twitching madly.

"Look I accept responsibility for the maniac part, but it was Sess that sent me to look for you in the first place." Ryu explained pointing at the ridge dog demon.

The annoyed cat demon turned to stare at the unresponsive lord and decided that it was time to have some fun with him and relieve some tension at the same time, if her plan worked the way she wanted it to.

"Fine since I'm not going to get any straight answers from dog boy over there, I might as well go for a quick run." she decided hopping down from the boulder and walking away as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Hold on right there, you cant do that, do you know how many male demons are out there who wouldn't give a second thought to your true species and mate with you!" Sess explained jumping in front of Kagome. (cg: jealousy is such a pretty sight.=P)

Smiling Kagome gave Sess a once over and decided that he also need to relieve some tension and lighten up at the same time.

"Well then why don't you try and stop me, catch me and I won't cause anymore trouble." Kagome bargained giving him her most innocent smile, causing both distrust and lust to run through his mind.

"And if I don't catch you?"

"Then you cant send Ryu to spy on me whenever I go to take a bath."

Sesshomaru looked at the smiling woman in front of him before shifting his gaze to his friend who was watching them with a huge grin and dancing eyes, laughing at the predicament Sess had got himself in and the audacity of Kagome.

"I have only one condition to those terms, if I feel you are in danger then I can send Ryu to watch you."

Kagome thought over his terms and suddenly gave him the most wicked smile he had ever seen on her before and turned to give Ryu a most playful smile.

"Ok, but if he doesn't come back right away its not my fault." she drawled sending Ryu another glance this time more seductive.

Sesshomaru chocked back a cough and turned to look at his friend once more only to find him as shocked as he felt.

"To satisfy my curiosity, why wouldn't he come back with you?" Sess asked already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it in her own words.

"Cause he would be to exhausted to even get up." she explained calmly walking into the forest as the two men gapped at her retreating back, both awed by her audacity.

"Sess I do believe that we have thoroughly driven her insane or to the brink of it." Ryu finally commented as he regained his senses.

"Yes, but I believe that little vixen is up to something." Sess murmured waving to his friend and walking after Kagome, thinking of all the things she could be trying.

From the treetops, the cat in question watched in amusement as Sesshomaru tried his best to locate her and failing miserably.

'Sorry Sess, but my miko powers allow me to hide my scent from even the most powerful of demons.' she thought to herself trying to contain her laughter as she watched the powerful lord go around in circles trying to catch even the briefest hint of her scent. 

'Well I guess its time to get the games underway.'

Jumping down and landing right behind Sess and coughing lightly to catch his attention, she gave him her most disarming smile, all the while plotting her next move.

"Now its time to play our game, all you have to do is catch me and you win." Kagome stated before running off into the bushes leaving a very confused demon in her wake.

Sesshomaru waited for a few minutes before sprinting off after the little cat, hoping the chase would lift his spirits and give him an edge over the feisty feline.

The sound of soft breathing stopped him in his tracks making him pay closer attention to his surroundings, he finally was able to focus in on the breathing and made his way to the large section of bushes to his right all the while smirking.

'It seems you were able to give yourself away in the end little cat.' he thought pushing the leaves aside quickly only to find Ryu tied and gagged looking at him in despair.

"Ryu where is she and how did she catch you?" he asked untying the sheepish kitsune.

"She came back to the clearing muttering something under her breath and when I leaned down to figure out what she was saying, she pounced on me."

Sesshomaru sat down next to Ryu and began to think about what Kagome was up to and if Ryu was going to be her target again, when a playful voice cut through his thoughts.

"You know boys, if ya sit there for too long you might start growing leaves and plant roots."

Looking up both men found the girl they were both thinking about hanging upside down in the tree above them making ridiculous faces at them.

"It would take a lot longer then that for Sess at least." Ryu joked laying down.

"Our game is not done little cat, do you wish to quit already?" Sess asked raising to his feet once more after sending his little challenge out.

Kagome stopped pestering Ryu when she heard the distinct challenge in his voice and decided that she could do with a little bit more fun now that she was all worked up.

"Alright, but this time I wont play any jokes." she promised walking up to her companion holding out her hand.

Sess nodded his head at her promise and shook her hand for appearance sake and gave her a small smile that sent shivers of excitement down her spine.

'Why am I falling for him,' she thought running through the trees once more,' I mean he's tried to kill me so many times, mostly to get back at Inu-Yasha.'

Stopping by a small stream Kagome sat down to think about all the times she had run into Sesshomaru before now and began to see a small pattern forming in her mind.

'All those times he kinda avoided throwing any attacks in my direction, like he didn't want me hurt, I'm so confused!'

Frustrated Kagome let out a small scream and laid out completely on the ground forgetting that she was supposed to be hiding for the very dog demon that she was thinking about.

"That man is so frustrating!!" she screamed once again at the top of her lungs louder than before.

"Really and here I was thinking the exact opposite." an amused male voice murmured in her ear.

Before Kagome could fully turn around, she was grabbed and crushed against a well defined chest, turning beet red in the process.

"You are driving he to the brink of insanity and beyond." Sess added before kissing Kagome with every fiber of his body causing her to almost melt in his arms.

"Please Sess, don't make me choose now, I have to test all three of my suitors before I choose." Kagome pleaded a bit breathless as she squirmed in the demon lords embrace.

"I know Ryu is one, but who is the third suitor?"

"I am dog breath!" an angry voice announced cutting through the tension, causing Sesshomaru to glance up surprised to see who the intruder was.

"Kouga."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Alright the next chapter will end the voting, please vote in the next chapter or forever hold your peace.

Dog: 79

Wolf:59

Kitsune: 36


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note

I am very sorry to report that I will be giving two stories up for adoption. If you are interested in these stories and wish to take them up please email me and I will consider your request.

A Wolf's Love

New Life

One story is on a temporary hiatus.

A Miko's Transformation

I will be working on the next few chapters of Immortal Love and will hopefully have at least three chapters within the next two months and each will be more confusing than the last, but hey my mind works like that.

Thanks a lot for all your reviews, again I am very sorry, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Basically writers block is a major bitch!


End file.
